Sebastiano Di Ravello
Sebastiano Di Ravello is the dictator and general of Medici and the antagonist of Just Cause 3. Personal info Nothing is known about him. Career He is a general, in the Medici Military. At the beginning of his career, he was an army private. At some point he seized power and became the nation's dictator. There are statues of him in Medici, which can be demolished by the player. According to his propaganda posters and billboards, he stands for peace, to direct/lead, security and prosperity. According to his tapes which can be found and collected, he was originally considered to be too mentally unstable, or even insane, to join officer training, but he threatened to kill the psychiatrist to get into that training anyway. He plans on world conquest, which is why his military has so many large bases. His plan is meant to be accomplished with the aid of Bavarium. In the mission A Terrible Reaction he orders the town of Costa Del Porto to be burned. In Son of Medici he flees to a volcano in Medici after the loss of his reign. However he is tracked down by Annika Svennson and Teo. Rico Rodriguez goes after Di Ravello, who is now in a Bavarium powered attack helicopter. After a long battle, Di Ravello's helicopter crashes after numerous damage. Surviving the crash, Di Ravello crawls out of the helicopter toward a pistol, but Rico reaches it first. Di Ravello, now enraged and depressed, gives out a speech commenting on how he "failed his nation." After this, Rico shoots him with his own revolver, killing him and marking his last words. However, if Rico chooses not to shoot him, he will say "It began in fire... so it shall end in fire", before letting himself fall into a pit of lava. Trivia *The leaders of San Esperito and Panau also had statues of themselves erected. For more details, see Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza and Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues respectively. *There is a comune (administrative unit) in Italy with a similar name: Comune di Ravello. Link to wikipedia. *Like Rico and Pandak Panay, Di Ravello appears to also be based on multiple people: He seems to be based on Benito Mussolini, the dictator of fascist Italy during the Second World War (Since Di Ravello is from the Mediterranean as Mussolini was, and both are authoritarian dictators). However, the uniform of Muammar Gaddafi and the mustache of Joseph Stalin may also contribute to his appearance. Some say he also resembles Francisco Franco, the former dictator of Spain, or even Alexander Lukashenko, the current president of Belarus. *There are collectables in the game that are Di Ravellos recordings of hs retelling of how he rose from an army private to a general and how he did the coup to take over Medici. *Upon his death at the end of Just Cause 3, a special pair of revolvers are unlocked known as "The Little General". *He says to Tom Sheldon that he orphaned Rico Rodriguez 20 years ago at the request of Sheldon, it's not clear if this was an Agency or personal request at the time. Gallery JC3 Di Ravello Talks.jpg|General Di Ravello discussing. JC3 Di Ravello Cunning.jpg|General Di Ravello contemplating. JC3 Di Ravello Stance.jpg|General Di Ravello standing firm in his decision. Di Ravello propaganda poster.png|One of his propaganda posters. Di Ravello ('burn it' trailer).png|In the "Burn it" trailer. Di Ravello in firestarter trailer.png|As seen in the "firestarter" trailer. JC3 jet and statue.png|One of the statues of him. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|Another statue of Di Ravello. A CS Odjur is guarding it, but it appears to be damaged quite heavily. Di Ravello (trailer 4).jpg|General Di Ravello as seen in "This is Just Cause 3" gameplay trailer. Di Ravello (white uniform and handgun).png Di Ravellos castle near a city at Insula Striate.jpg|This is said to be his palace, near a city at Insula Striate. Medici city.png Di Ravello (trailer 4).png|In the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer. Di Ravello ('burn it' trailer).png|In the "Burn it!" trailer. Rico and Medici postcard.png|Full name revealed as Sebastiano Di Ravello. Category:Content Category:Heads of State Category:Characters in Just Cause 3